Dogg Food
Dogg Food is the debut album by American hip hop duo Tha Dogg Pound, released in 1995 on Death Row Records. Its controversial lyrics were the subject of shareholder protest, and its release was delayed for three months as a result of the controversy from Time Warner. Though Dr. Dre was Death Row's premier producer at the time, the album was mostly produced by Dat Nigga Daz, while Dr. Dre mixed the entire album. Dogg Food led the way for Daz to become the top in-house producer for Death Row until his departure in the late 1990s. Two singles were released in promotion of the album: "Let's Play House" and "New York, New York", featuring Nate Dogg and Snoop Doggy Dogg, respectively. The video for "New York, New York" sparked some controversy in the East Coast hip hop scene when Snoop appeared knocking down buildings throughout New York. This led to a response record by Capone-N-Noreaga, Mobb Deep and Tragedy Khadafi called "L.A., L.A.", with a music video in which impersonated Dogg Pound members were thrown off the Queensboro Bridge. "New York, New York" is one of three tracks on the album not produced by Daz, as DJ Pooh provided the beat. Dogg Food reached the top of the Billboard 200 chart, producing first-week sales of 277,500 copies. Though it eventually sold over 2 million records, Dogg Food did not equal the success of the preceding Death Row Records releases The Chronic and Doggystyle. It is one of the last high-selling and critically acclaimed releases from the label, preceding only Tha Doggfather and 2Pac's albums All Eyez on Me and The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. Tracklisting Notes *Track 2 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks, and percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small. *Track 3 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks, and percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small. *Track 5 features percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small. *Track 6 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks. *Track 7 features percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small, and background vocals performed by Kevin (K.V.) Varnado. *Track 8 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks, percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small, and rhythm guitar performed by Ricardo Rouse. *Track 9 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks, percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small, and rhythm guitar performed by Ricardo Rouse. *Track 10 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks. *Track 11 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks. *Track 12 features rhythm guitar performed by Ricardo Rouse. *Track 13 features rhythm guitar performed by Ricardo Rouse. *Track 16 features keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks. *Track 17 features drum programming performed by Overdose, keyboards performed by Priest "Soopafly" Brooks, and rhythm guitar performed by Ricardo Rouse. Certifications Category:1995 debut albums Category:1995 albums Category:Tha Dogg Pound albums Category:Death Row Records albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Pooh Category:Albums produced by Daz Dillinger Category:Albums produced by DJ Quik Category:Gangsta rap albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Billboard 200 number-one albums Category:G-Funk albums